


Pleasure and Pain...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, Lust, M/M, Passion, Romance, pleasure and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gets a new toy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Pain...

Title: Pleasure and Pain…  
Story Type: Could Be Canon   
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC17…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Justin gets a new toy…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Pleasure and Pain...**

“I can’t believe you’re doing this for him!”

Justin glares at her, remaining silent…

His eyes scan the piercing parlor, as he gets up the nerve to go through with this. Is she right? Is he doing this for Brian? Maybe?

Later that night…

He may have kidded me, but it’s obvious he likes my new piercing. His eyes keep drifting to it, and his tongue keeps flicking it.

A loud yelp echoes through the loft, as Brian gently twists my golden ring. Pleasure and pain, just like the first time. 

I whisper, “Maybe I should get a tattoo next…”

The End


End file.
